The Trouble with Sleep
by battousaisgurl
Summary: When Kaoru gets a terrible sickness it causes her to talk in her sleep and Kenshin to obey her every command while sleep walking. Will things get strange in the middle of the night? You’ll just have to read it and find out.


When Kaoru gets a terrible sickness it causes her to talk in her sleep and Kenshin to obey her every command while sleep walking. Will things get strange in the middle of the night? You'll just have to read it and find out.  
  
The Trouble with Sleep  
  
"Miss Kaoru, would you like some supper? I made your favorite, that I did, noodles and potatoes." Kenshin asked sweetly. "Sure, I'll be there soon." She said with a sneeze. "Are you ok, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worried. "I'm fine, ka-choo." Kaoru walked out to where the others sat eating there dinner. "Kaaaa-choo," Kaoru sneezed again. Kenshin went next to Kaoru and felt her fore head. "You're burning up," he said sounding very concerned. "Missy, you don't look so good." Sano said shaking his head. "Ya, you look even uglier than you normally do." Yahiko said laughing and expecting to get hit. But she was too busy sneezing and blowing on her hanky.  
  
Kaoru was starting to drift off. It looked as though she was about to faint. Kenshin put his hand on her back just before she fell asleep in his arms. "Hay Sano, when is megumi coming?" Kenshin asked still holding the sick girl. "She is away somewhere." Yahiko replied acting as if he could care less. "Well I will take care of Kaoru, I will always protect you," He said looking straight at her just as she let out one great sneeze. Yahiko and Sano started rolling on the floor laughing, as Kenshin carried Kaoru to her bed.  
  
As he placed her in her bed and tucked her in for the night he recited again, "I will always take care of you." That whole night she kept sneezing and coughing and what sounded like talking. It sounded like she kept repeating "I'll always take care of you, I'll always take care of you." But everyone just ignored it and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning after Kenshin got up and made breakfast as he normally did he went in to see Kaoru. "She is probably going to be sleeping next to a pile of hankies that I'll have to clean up." He thought as he neared her room. He knocked gently, "Miss Kaoru, may I enter," he asked waiting for a response. "Of course you can Kenshin." Kaoru replied with a very excited tone. When Kenshin entered the room he found Kaoru walking around her room, and cleaning up with the most joyful look upon her face. "Miss Kaoru, I thought you would still be asleep?" Kenshin asked confused. "Why would you say that, it's a beautiful day. And its spring cleaning" Kaoru wondered. "Well last night you were really sick, you were sneezing, and coughing, and you had a bad fever. What happened?" Kenshin said looking even more confused. "Well... I don't now." Kaoru said as she left her room to get some breakfast. Or what ever was left of it since Sano and Yahiko already ate. "Oro," Kenshin said scratching his head in confusement.  
  
He left Kaoru's room only to find two pairs of large brown eyes charging right towards him. Ayame and Suzume jumped into his arms and threw there arms around his neck. "Uncle Kenny, hay you want to play with us," Ayame asked. "Ya, ya Uncle Kenny, play with us," Suzume added. "Well I have a lot of things to do around here." Kenshin said as he put the two little girls down. The two girls looked at him with there big brown eyes that seemed to be getting larger by the second. Kenshin looked at them and sighed "Well, ok, I guess we could play a little." "Yay we're going to play with Uncle Kenny." Suzume said excitedly. "I want to play ball." Ayame suggested. "Sure," Kenshin said, "lets play ball." With that he took the little girls outside and they started playing ball.  
  
Meanwhile Sano and Yahiko had seen Kaoru and were trying desperately to figure out how a person can be so sick one night and perfectly fine and healthy in the morning. And Kaoru was actually washing her clothes, washing the dishes, and scrubbing the floors, and dusting the dojo, and attempting to cook too.  
  
Sano and Yahiko walked into the kitchen where Kaoru was cooking and cleaning. The second they walked in there mouths dropped and they just stared. "What are you two looking at?" Kaoru asked with a huge smile on her face. "Do I have something on my face?" With that Sano and Yahiko walked away with there mouths still wide open until... "Pow" They fell flat to the floor. "When I ask you something you are to answer me." Kaoru screamed at the unconscious men. Kaoru walked away to get some more ingredients, leaving unconscious men in the kitchen. But they were quickly awakened by the smell of food. When Kaoru returned with the ingredients she looked over to the pot of food and froze when she saw Sano and Yahiko guzzling down the food like wild animals. And again "Pow" Sano and Yahiko ran out of the kitchen rubbing the back of their heads.  
  
Kenshin, who was still playing with Ayame and Suzume, saw Sano and Yahiko running out of the kitchen yelling "Kaoru's gone crazy, Kaoru's gone crazy." "Excuse me girls I need to check on Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said suspiciously. "Ok Uncle Kenny." Ayame and Suzume said as they continued playing together.  
  
Kenshin walked into the kitchen and saw Kaoru stirring some noodles in a pot. And rice balls lying on the table. And to Kenshin's surprise it smelt and looked good. But he wouldn't dare tell that to Kaoru that for ONCE in her life she made good food. "Miss Kaoru what is going on with Sano and Yahiko?" Kenshin asked with curiosity in his eyes. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and glared at him evilly. "They were stuffing there face with my cooking without my permission," Kaoru protested. "And they liked it," Kenshin mumbled thinking Kaoru wouldn't hear that. But she heard it "POW." "Oro" Kenshin said googly eyed as he fell to the floor.  
  
When he awoke it was already dark and everyone was returning to there rooms for the night. Kenshin got up and quickly went to his room. "Oyasumi Nasai," everyone said as they closed the door and went to sleep.  
  
A little while into the night Kaoru started speaking just as she had the previous night. "I'm hungry, I want some rice balls," Kaoru said still sleeping. Almost instantly Kenshin pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen where he found the rice balls. He grabbed them up and started sleep walking to Kaoru's room. Without knocking or checking if she was descent he opened her door and gave her the rice balls. She thanked him and he left back to his room as if nothing happened.  
  
The next morning when Kenshin and Kaoru woke up, Kenshin went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast and Kaoru went out only to find Sano raging anger. "Where did they go, I saw Kaoru put them on the table and now there not there. "Hay punk did you eat my rice balls." "Are you accusing me rooster head," Yahiko said sarcastically. "I know you ate them, Kenshin and Kaoru just woke up and you were the only one up before me. It had to have been you," Sano accused again. "I'm telling you I didn't eat your rotten rice balls." Yahiko exclaimed. "My rice balls are not rotten," Kaoru added just butting into the conversation. "Now what were you saying about my rice balls," Kaoru said while cracking her knuckles and giving her famous evil glare. "There delicious rice balls, really," Yahiko said with a sweat drop. "So you did eat them, you said they were delicious." Sano accused again. "For the last and final time, I did not eat the rice balls." Yahiko insisted. "Ok," Sano said, finally believing Yahiko didn't eat them.  
  
"I think there is a burglar near the dojo." Sano said sarcastically. "What's going on," Kenshin said walking out of the kitchen with breakfast in hand. "Sano thinks there is a burglar near the dojo, all because he can't find the rice balls I made last night," Kaoru replied. "Do you know what happened to my rice balls," Sano said folding his hands as though he was pleading for Kenshin to tell him something. "No I don't know what happened to your rice balls. Some animal probably got in some how and ate them," Kenshin suggested. "Maybe, but I still think there is a burglar." Sano said walking away sounding very paranoid.  
  
That night after every one had gone to there room for sleep, Sano decided he wanted a little protection at night. So very carefully he tiptoed threw the dojo to Yahiko's room. He opened the door very slowly and tiptoed in very quietly. "Snoooooooooooooooooooor," Sano started to chuckle a little at Yahiko's rather loud snoring. Sano grabbed Yahiko's wooden sword and quietly left, leaving the boy to his snoring.  
  
Sano returned to his room and got into bed holding Yahiko's sword. He started looking around in front of him, in back of him, to his left, to his right, over and over again. Sano seemed very paranoid. But eventually Sano fell asleep. Meanwhile...  
  
"Kenshin, Sano said there's a burglar, could you get something to protect me?" Kaoru said with her eyes closed, sleeping in bed. It didn't take long for Kenshin to enter Kaoru's room and take Yahiko's sword, in which he had taken from Sano, and place it on Kaoru's bed next to her. She rolled over, grabbed the sword, thanked, and dismissed Kenshin. Kenshin not saying a word went back to his room.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Kaoru, It's a beautiful day, that it is," Kenshin said from the kitchen with his word famous smile. "Yes it is a beautiful day," Kaoru replied happily. "Hay where's Sano and Yahiko?" Kaoru Wondered. "I don't know I haven't seen them all morning," Kenshin replied. "Breakfast is ready," Kenshin screamed thinking it would get there attention. But still they didn't answer. "I'll go check on them," Kaoru said as she started walking to Sano's room. "Wait," Kenshin yelled back, "don't you want to eat first, if you do find Yahiko and Sano, there won't be any food left." "Ok Kenshin," So the two of them sat down and at some rice together. "Finally, time alone with Kenshin," Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me Kenshin, I am going to go find out what happened to Sano and Yahiko." Kaoru said standing up. "Thank you for breakfast," She said as she walked towards Sano's room. She could vaguely hear Yahiko screaming at Sano. As she nears Sano's room the sound of there voices grew louder and louder and louder until finally she entered the room and saw Sano on the floor and Yahiko standing above him clutching his fist together as if he is about to hit him.  
  
"Wait what are you two doing," Kaoru demanded. "Sano took my sword," Yahiko said sounding very angry. "Hold on, slow down and explain this to me slowly," Kaoru insisted. "Well last night since Sano was being so paranoid about the "burglar" he took my sword for protection, and this morning it wasn't with him," Yahiko said looking down at Sano, who was still on the floor, and giving him and evil glare. "That was my only sword, now what am I going to practice with?" Yahiko protested. "I don't know, I haven't seen your sword." Kaoru said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll ask Kenshin, maybe he'll know." Kaoru walked out of Sano's room and back to the kitchen where Kenshin was cleaning up from breakfast.  
  
"Kenshin, have you seen Yahiko's sword? Apparently the "Burglar" took it." Kaoru said rolling her eyes. "No I haven't seen it; maybe there is a thief in our midst." Kenshin said. Kaoru walked back to Sano's room and saw the two men sitting on the futon with there heads drooped in there laps. "Yahiko what's wrong?" Kaoru wondered. "I can't find my sword," Yahiko exclaimed as he looked up at her. "Sano what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. "My head hurts." Sano said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Come on, we need to talk, all of us about this." Kaoru went and got Kenshin to join in on the conversation. "Now listen, I doubt there is a burglar, it is probably just someone playing a trick or something. Now tonight go to sleep as we normally do, and see if tomorrow anything else is missing. OK." Kaoru lectured "OK," they all agreed.  
  
That night they all went to sleep as regular just as planned. Until...  
  
"Kenshin, I'm scared. What if there is a burglar. Can you come hear?" Kaoru asked in her sleep just like the previous nights. Kenshin quickly got up (still asleep) and went straight to Karou's room. He entered the room and stood next to her bed. "I'm still scared, could you lie down." Kaoru asked having no knowledge of what she is saying. So Kenshin sat on her bed and lie down next to her. She snuggled up close and held him tight. Around dawn Kaoru spoke again saying "Thank you Kenshin, I am better now." He got up and went back to his room just before Sano and Yahiko woke up.  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sunlight beaming in his violet eyes and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. "Everybody come here I need to talk to everyone." Kaoru screamed throughout the dojo. Every one came running in the fear of being hit if they didn't come. "Last night..." She paused for a moment and then, "We were not robed, everything is fine again." Kaoru said happily. "Good now we can eat," Sano said licking his lips. Yahiko fallowed.  
  
The day went along as usual until two little girls showed up. Ayame and Suzume ran up to Kenshin and jumped in his arms, "Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny," the two girls said excitedly while wrapping there arms around his neck. Kenshin put the two little girls down and turned to his breakfast.  
  
In that instance it occurred to Kaoru that they could have been the burglars everyone was so scared of. "Ayame, Suzume, Did you touch any rice balls or Yahiko's wooden sword in the past few days?" Kaoru asked with curiosity. Ayame and Suzume looked at each other in wide eyes. They held there hands behind there backs and there eyes wondered all over the dojo. "Answer me." Kaoru said. "Well," Ayame said "WE came here to see Uncle Kenny but," "But what," Kaoru interrupted. "We didn't see any rice balls or Yahiko's fake sword." Ayame and Suzume said as though they were hiding something. "It's not fake, it's made of wood, that doesn't mean it's fake." Yahiko protested.  
  
The rest of the day went on as usual. Yahiko insults Kaoru, Kaoru hits Yahiko, Sano stuffs his face and Kenshin cooks and plays with Ayame and Suzume.  
  
But that evening things didn't go as normal as everyone thought it did. For that night again Kaoru again started talking... "Kenshin Aishteru." She said in her sleep. "Do you love me?" She asked. Kenshin got out of bed and entered Kaoru's room. (Remember Kenshin doesn't talk in his sleep) He stood over her and knelt down next to her bed, and quickly pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. He arose and started to leave when he heard. "I thought you loved me more than that." Kaoru said with a pout. Kenshin walked back to her and lied in her futon next to her and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers tightly for quite a while.  
  
Again Kaoru spoke "Wow, it is getting hot in here." Kenshin being there only to obey her commands stripped her of her clothes and continued kissing her passionately. "Wow, you really do love me a lot Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
By morning both were under the covers, closely together and naked. Kaoru opened her eyes, the sun shone brightly on Kenshin's red hair, Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and thought, "Oh, it's nice having Kenshin here with me to always protect and take care of me." In that instant Kaoru looked around, "Kenshin is in my bed," She thought as her eyes grew extremely wide. She hesitantly pulled up the covers and looked under and lowered them quickly turning the color of an extremely ripe tomato.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM," She screamed so loud all of Japan could probably hear her. Kenshin awoke startled as ever. She felt something hard at her feet and reached for it. It was Yahiko's sword, "Serves you right for doing what you did. How could you, we aren't even engaged yet." She said while swinging the sword at him to get out. He managed to grab a blanket to wrap him-self in right before she kicked him right out of her room and into the exposed dojo. Kaoru slammed the door and began to get dressed.  
  
Kenshin didn't have time to get up before Sano walked up to Kenshin who was sitting in the hallway with the blanket covering up what needed to be. "Man, if you wanted privacy you should have just asked." Sano said starting to laugh a little. Yahiko then walked u to see what all the commotion was. Yahiko froze smiling at Kenshin, "What have you been doing," Yahiko said busting out laughing.  
  
Just then Ayame and Suzume walked into the are, they couldn't say a single word. Ayame quickly covered up Suzume's eyes just as Yahiko covered Ayame's eyes and Sano felt as though he should join in so he then covered up Yahiko's eyes. And as Kaoru walked out of her room carrying Yahiko's wooden sword she saw Kenshin on the floor, and Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume all standing next to him, in order covering each others eyes. Kaoru just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You found my sword, "Yahiko said running up to Kaoru to get it from her. "Sano, help him up, Yahiko get him some clothes," Kaoru demanded going over to Ayame and Suzume leading them away from the area. "Yes Mam," Sano and Yahiko said running to fulfill there command.  
  
Once Kenshin was dressed Kaoru called everyone out to talk. They all obeyed and almost instantly they were all sitting ready to listen to her. "Now this morning regardless of what went on between me and Kenshin," Kenshin in that moment turned bright red, "I found Yahiko's sword in my bed. Now does anyone know how it got there?" Kaoru asked to the group. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin shook their heads. But Ayame and Suzume came forth.  
  
"Well, the night Kaoru made those yummy looking rice balls. We heard Kaoru saying something, and then we saw Kenshin get up and go to her room with the rice balls." "Oh, I see," Kaoru said in deep thought. "First of all why were you at the dojo in the middle of the night?" Kaoru asked. "Because grandpa was boring so we wanted to come see you cause you are nice." Suzume said happily. "And second, why didn't you tell us before?" Kaoru asked, "Well because we didn't want to make anyone mad at Kaoru-nessan for not sharing those yummy looking rice balls." Ayame said giving her cutest smile possible.  
  
"Ok, so you mean every night I say something and Kenshin does what ever I say." Kaoru asked shyly. "Ya, you sleep talk and he sleep walks." Suzume said cutely. "Ayame, by chance were you here last night when I started to talk?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. "Yep, I heard the whole thing." Ayame answered. A sweat drop fell from Kaoru's face ^_^; she and Kenshin started blushing furiously. "Oh this is going to be good." Yahiko whispered to Sano. "You see you said something like you loves him and you asked him if he loves you and then you said you only love me that much. And you said wow you really do love me." Ayame said sitting up strait, felling pleased with herself. Kenshin and Kaoru's face turned so bright everyone thought they were going to explode. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other as it all started to make sense.  
  
"Kenshin did all the things last night because I asked him to prove to me how much he loves me. He couldn't control him self, he has to obey my commands." Kaoru turned just a little redder as she walked up to Kenshin. "I'm sorry I got so mad this morning, I guess it was my entire fault you were even there. And to be honest it wasn't really that bad, waking up to my beautiful red haired Rurouni." Kaoru said placing a kiss on Kenshin's lips.  
  
Kaoru started to walk away but Kenshin grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at Kenshin, he moved in slowly and deepened the previous kiss and again, Ayame covered Suzume's eyes, Yahiko covered Ayame's eyes, and Sano covered Yahiko's.  
  
"Maybe, since the first thing I remember when I woke up was screaming and yelling, we could try again so I could remember it as a beautiful thing.: Kenshin said looking strait a Kaoru. "I'd like that" Kaoru replied as the two of them walked back to Kaoru's room to sleep in a little later.  
  
The End  
  
I was talking to my friend and she suggested I write a story on sleep walking. I liked and decided to write it. I hope you like it. I am still new at writing so I am not guaranteeing a professional piece of work. But I hope you like it. 


End file.
